Pokemon
by FantasyElfRuler
Summary: A Pokemon Story. Starts off in Camp, but the story goes on.


Chapter One: The First Day of Camp

**Narumi/Naru-chan**

Narumi and her bet friend Kazami had grown up in the southeast quarters of Goldenrod City. The two had grown up together as best friends and they had done everything together. Some people, such as Kazami's dad, often thought that they should be dating by now, but that wasn't going to happen. Kazami wasn't interested in girls, and it didn't matter anyways because Narumi wasn't interested in him.

Narumi looked over at her best friend who was holding his Raichu, Kyon, in his lap as they rode the bus to the school camp. (Kyon is a Raichu with blue ears, cheek and tail). The camp was to get the students ready to start their Pokemon Journey. It wasn't required, but a few students liked to come to camp since it was fun way to spend their last weeks with their class together. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

Kazami had never really been popular in school. Narumi was his best and _only_ friend while they were growing up. He was certainly worried about who would end up having to share a cabin with while they were at the camp and everything. "Well," Kazami said. "I'm glad that there are only 6 people from our class going."

Narumi looked around at the nearly empty bus. "That is true." She laughed. Kazami didn't like a lot of the students in his class since they tended to pick on him a lot. Kazami and Narumi seemed to get along fine because they both happy people and found a way to make the best of every situation. It wasn't often that you found two best friends like that, but that's how these two were.

The bus was finally brought to a stop as they reached the cabin area in the Ilex forest. They heard that this camp was started by Bugsy of Azalea Town and Whitney of Goldenrod City. All 8 gym leaders of the Johto Region would be here during the two weeks of camping as camp counselors and they would be the ones giving the students who came their first Pokemon.

It was a nice thing that the Gym Leaders had gone through all of the trouble to give the students of Goldenrod and Azalea a good way to start their journeys. There was already 12 other buses there when Narumi's and Kazami's bus had pulled in. They grabbed their bags and got off of the bus. Most of the buses came from other school around Goldenrod and one bus was from Azalea, since they only had one school.

"Welcome to the Ilex Pokemon School Camp." Whitney said. Narumi knew her because she was the Gym Leader of the City they were just coming from. "This is our 5th year anniversary for this camp, so you guys should consider yourselves lucky. My name is Whitney of Goldenrod, as you all should know, and I will be serving as one of the 8 camp counselors."

This is when Bugsy started talking. "All of us counselors will be sharing a cabin with the teams that we run over. There will be boys and girls sharing in the same cabin, but us counselors and our Pokemon will be there all the time to make sure that you don't do anything."

Narumi looked up at the Gym Leaders and automatically knew who was going to be her group leader. They started reading the names of the students that would be spending the two weeks in their cabins starting with Falkner. Narumi looked over at Kazami. "I'll bet you we both get paired up with Whitney." She said. She knew Whitney a little because they have run tasks for her and met her at various school events. She took quite a liking to Kazami because of how cute he was, as Whitney had always liked cute things. Narumi laughed about it at first, as she proved herself right because she always told Kazami that he was the cutest person in the world.

Kazami gulped. "I hope not." He said.

Falkner finished up his list and left with his students, leading them to their cabin. Next was Bugsy. "It sounds like something she would do though." Narumi said.

Finally Whitney stepped forward, reading the names from her list. "Hiroki, Tomoatsu, Touto-chan, Narumi, Kazami, Shindy, Nimo and Kageki." She red the 8 name from her list.

Narumi and Kazami both walked up, dreadfully wishing that someone else would have been kind enough to take them. Now they would have to spend 2 weeks with the most annoying girl that they knew in Goldenrod.

"Come this way, we are Cabin 3." She smiled as she led the way. The cabin was nice and made up of very clean redwood. It was so like Whitney to have a nice cabin. On the inside it was big. There was a couch and some other seating places in the main room. There was a hallway to the left of the cabin with four doors, two on either side of the walls each labeled with "Room." There was a small hallway leading to the back where the kitchen and dining area was. There were two rooms on the right side of the cabinet one labled "Toilet" and the other labeled "Shower". A fireplace was set up at the front of the room in front of all the seating places, but there would be no use for it during the spring camp.

"This is the cabin." Whitney welcomed her students into the room. "Today, we will settle you guys in and then we will get to know each of you. I've already arranged your partners, and sorry Narumi, about you being the only girl, but it's okay I've arranged for you and Kazami to share a room." She smiled.

Kazami looked at Narumi and smiled. "Hiroki and Kageki will be sharing a room. Touto-chan and Tomoatsu will share a room and finally Shindy and Nimo shall share the last one."

The kid with dark eyes and hair dyed bleach blond was blushing. "Come on sis!" He said, "Please stop calling me that in front of everybody."

Narumi held in a laugh and walked over to the blond boy. "So you are Whitney's sister?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." The kid said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you." Narumi smiled and bowed politely. "My name is Narumi, and this is my best friend Kazami. We are both from the southeast quarters of Goldenrod."

The smiled at the two and bowed back politely. "I'm Haruya and I'm from from the South Quarters of Goldenrod...well really I originally came from the Center City of Goldenrod, but when Whitney moved out, I moved with her."

Narumi chuckled a little at that. "So, even though you don't like your sister too much, you moved out with her when she left the house?"

Haruya looked down at the floor. "Yeah..." He said.

Then the taller kid with long red hair and chocolate brown eyes came over to Haruya and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I guess we better get settled into the room Haru-kun." He said.

Haru nodded and they both left to the room labeled "Room 3". Narumi looked at Kazami and smiled. "Us too!" She said and raced to the one labeled "Room 1". Narumi claimed her bed to be the one farthest from the door, but closes to the window. Narumi and Kazami's beds both had blue sheets on them, so that made them both happy.

Narumi unpacked her bags and put everything away in either the bed drawers or in the chest on the opposite end of her bed. When the two friends got done unpacking, they both laid on their own beds. Narumi looked over at Kazami who had both hands behind his head, looking up to the ceiling and Kyon-chan laying across his stomach. "Well, it looks like we are going to have a nice start at camp after all." She smiled. "So far, the people we are cabined with seems nice."

"Yeah, so it seems." Kazami said.

Suddenly a knock came at their doors. "Okay, it's time to come out here so that we can meet our teammates!" It was Whitney's voice.

Narumi sighed as she stood up off the bed. The only thing that wasn't going to be fun about camp was putting up with her annoying character. She opened the door and left the room ahead of Kazami, who followed right out after her. All of the students in their cabin left their rooms and gathered in the main room. Kazami and Narumi sat on the couch together, with another boy coming to sit on the other side of Kazami, since he was the one sitting in middle.

Whitney took the seat of the beanbag chair that was closer to the fireplace. "Okay," She smiled. "Now that we are all here, I will start. Pretty much we are just going to let everyone know a little bit about ourselves." Whitney stood and went to the middle of the group. "My name is Whitney, and I'm the leader of the Goldenrod City Gym. I already know all of you guys since you all came here from Goldenrod yourself. Haruya here is my little brother. Some people might say that I'm a little sensitive, but I take Pokemon battles very seriously."

She went and sat down and looked to her little brother who was sitting to her left. He was already embarrassed with her mentioning that, but he stood up in the middle of the room anyway. "My name is Haruya. I like Pokemon...and I like to sing." He said. "I can also play the drums. I grew up in the central city of Goldenrod, but moved out with my sister when she became the Gym Leader where I made my two best friends, Tomoatsu and Hiroki."

Haruya sat down and next it was his roommates turn to talk. "My name is Tomoatsu, and I play guitar." He started. Narumi smiled at this, happy to know another guitarist much like herself. "I like music and plan to make a living off of it."

Next was one of the ones that Narumi hadn't yet talked to. He had a nice face and fixed his hair that it was a little curly. His eyes were a light milk-chocolate brown color. He stood in the middle of the group and started. "My name is Shindy." He started. "I like to sing and I have a band. I am originally from the Kanto region, but I moved here to Goldenrod at a very young age."

Next was his roommate. He had his hair fixed more curly than the last guy and his clothes that he wore made him look almost like a pirate. "My name is Nimo." He said. "My whole life I had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but then I found some friends that wanted me to be in their band. Now my goal is to travel with my Pokemon while being in their band."

It was almost Kazami's turn. Next a cute guy had stood up to the middle of the room. He had light brown hair that had a tint of red to it and he wore a bow on the side of his head. "My name is Kageki. I am from the inner city of Goldenrod, but during the school year, I participate in the South Quarters school. I play the bass."

Narumi liked the fact that all of the people they shared a cabin with like music. That would be something that brought them and their teammates closer. The next guy stood up. Narumi looked at Kazami. He was looking at this guy. Narumi smiled knowing that Kazami found him cute. "My name is Hiroki." He said and cocked his head. "I am from South Goldenrod and I play the bass with my friends Haruya and Tomoatsu."

Kazami looked nervous as he stood. Narumi knew that it was because of the guy sitting next to him, as Kazami was generally really good in front of crowds. "My name is Kazami and I am from the Southeast Quarters of Goldenrod." He said. "This here is my Raichu, Kyon-chan and my best friend is Narumi. I play the drums." He said and sat down.

Finally, it was Narumi's turn. "My name is Narumi." She said. "My mom was the Champion of the Johto region before but she had retired after a while. I play the guitar and I like music a lot. I would like to train Pokemon and play music." She smiled and sat back in her spot.

Whitney stood back in the middle of the room. "Okay, and there are our cabin mates." She said. "It seems like we've got a large group of musicians. Tomorrow we will be meeting the other gym leaders and getting our first Pokemon from one of them. For today, I'm sorry to say that you guys have to stay within the area of the cabin, as we can't let you go out exploring until all of your cabin mates have a Pokemon."


End file.
